wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiromasa
Hiromasa (pronounced hee-roh-MAH-sah or hee-roh-mah-SAH) is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #57 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, Hiromasa is the Boss of level 5. In Swordplay, his skill is low at only 221+ (the 15th worst player). In Table Tennis, he is the 1st player in the 1100 mark and is a Pro. His level is 1107+. In Basketball, he is good and his level is 776+. His team players are Eduardo and Giovanna. He is very bad at Cycling, coming 82nd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Hiromasa is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for adding 50 pictures to articles or for making 10 edits on "Master CPU" articles. * His Japanese name is the same is his English name (ひろまさ). * You can tell he's Japanese from his name. * Hiromasa and Shinta are the only male Swordplay Showdown bosses to wear the skinny, lanky Black Armor that most female bosses wear. * One of his facial expressions is featured in the template. This template is used to mark all users who have gotten a major ban on this wiki. * In Table Tennis, Hiromasa is right-handed. * Hiromasa and Asami both have the same hairstyle, are pros in Table Tennis, are bosses in Swordplay Showdown, and are Master Miis in Wii Party. ** This does not confirm a relationship however, as none of the CPU Miis from Wii Sports or Wii Sports Resort are confirmed to be related. * '''Hiromasa '''and Asami are the only Wii Party Master Miis with brown hair. * His name means "general" in Japanese. * He attacks quite often and swings his sword frantically on Stage 5 of Swordplay Showdown, just like Gabi. Gallery HiromasaDACotQR.JPG|Hiromasa's QR Code. Badge-picture-4.png|Hiromasa's badge (Adding pictures to articles). Badge-35-2.png|Hiromasa's badge (Master CPU edits). Badge-71-6.png|Hiromasa's badge (Glasses edits) Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-28-24-105_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Hiromasa's face expressions. Screenshot_2018-05-07-13-28-33-780_com.nintendo.zaaa.png|Hiromasa's face expressions. Hiromasa.png|Hiromasa as the Boss of level 5 in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-13 (34).png|Hiromasa in Swordplay Duel. Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 8.03.15 PM.png|Hiromasa in Basketball. Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180210_074142.jpg|Hiromasa and his teammates Eduardo and Giovanna in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (54).png|Hiromasa about to play a Table Tennis match. DSC01923.JPG|Hiromasa in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-07-24 (9).png|Hiromasa in Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0663.JPG|Hiromasa sword fighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (42).png|Hiromasa in Cycling. Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Saburo, and Holly participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Sandra, Silke, and Pablo featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Pablo, and Matt participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Pablo, and Matt participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Pablo, Matt, and Hiromasa participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Maria, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with Hiromasa as the referee in Wii Party.png Andy, Hiromasa, Ai, Alex, and James featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shohei, Gwen, Greg, Jessie, Abby, and Hiromasa featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-27 (13).png Ryan, Shohei, Shouta, Tomoko, Hiromi, Anna, Hiromasa, and Susana featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_resort_families_the_whitmores_by_robbieraeful_daifnnt-250t.jpg|Asami with Hiromasa Hiromasa in Bowling.JPG Sakura, Kentaro, Takashi, Hiromasa, Elisa, Alex, Shinta, and Silke featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png IMG 1663.jpg IMG 2451.jpg IMG 2472.jpg Haru, Hiromasa, Asami and Pablo participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png MiitopiaHiromasaImage.jpg Matt, Asami and Hiromasa participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Steph and Hiromasa participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 3.png IMG_2970.jpg|Hiromasa with Stephanie and Eddy Hiromasa,_Kathrin,_Ursula_and_Fritz_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Naomi,_Asami,_Hiromasa_and_Tyrone_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Silke, Eddy, Alisha, Sarah, Abby, Vincenzo, Lucia, Steph, Hiromasa, Ashley, Gabi, Barbara, Martin, Rainer, Michael, Sandra, Shinnosuke, and Emma featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Hiromasa and Jackie participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Gwen, Takumi, Hiromasa and Stephanie participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Oscar, Noami and Giovanna participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Alisha and Tyrone participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(103).jpg Hiromasa in rhythm boxing.png Hiromasa in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(258).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 2 25 00 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 3 57 31 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 39 45 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 06 07 PM.png backdrop1.png 20191002_190511.jpg|Hiromasa as The Great Sage in Miitopia, wishing good luck to Miyu. Hiromasa Vs Daisuke Vs Kathrin Vs Patrick.jpg Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Male Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Brown Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Wii Party Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Brown Males Category:Japanese Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Bosses that attack quicker